best_games_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Red Bird
' Red Bird '''is the main protagonist in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He is also the leader of The Flock. First introduced in 2009, the character is the primary bird used in marketing to promote the series. Red is a Desert Cardinal. Red is the first bird used in the game, and he has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far, though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, he appears dressed as a ninja. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game (this is technically not completely true, because in both golden eggs in Go Green, Get Lucky in Angry Birds Seasons, he wears a green leprachaun hat), and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. He can be considered the unofficial mascot of Rovio and the official mascot of Angry Birds. Ability Starting at the first level, Poached Eggs, Red is able to cause great damage to the weaker structures, but as the player advances through the levels and episodes, they soon discover that Red doesn't have much strength compared to the other birds, and can usually only shatter about one or two long wood or glass block in every turn. Red is useful through all levels, as he can be used to finish off areas that have been weakened by other birds. In the episode Red's Mighty Feathers, he gets feathers from the Mighty Eagle and is able to target directly at pigs. Character Personal Data *'Name:' Red *'Known Aliases: Super Red Bird, Red Bird, Normal Bird, Angry Bird, *'''Group Affiliation: The Flock, The Flock in Space, The Flock in Patch Land, The Flock in a Galaxy Far Far Away *'Best Friends:' Chuck (confidant), The Blues, Bomb, Al *'Possible Family:' Female Red Bird (wife), Boy and Girl Eggs (son and daughter), TerenceTerence (brother) Personality Red is very reponsible and eager. He also cares for the eggs, and sometimes dresses them up by putting a cap on them to keep them cool, making him the one with the best caring skills. His best friend and confidant pal is Chuck and he is also known to be good friends with Al. He regularly reassures and encourages his friends. He is also known for being a strong and responsible leader and for never giving up on protecting the eggs from the Pigs. Just like how his owner never gives up on protecting him from the people who don't like him. History Little is known about Red's history before the events of the first Angry Birds game. It is known that he went through a baby, child, and teenager periods in his youth and for now, he's an adult. http://www.facebook.com/angrybirds Once the King Pig decided to steal eggs from the Birds on their island, Red has been at the forefront of the war between the Angry Birds and the Bad Piggies. Red, Chuck, the Blues, Bomb, and Matilda were the first to discover the first eggs missing after severely attacking an insect for landing on their eggs. He is considered the leader of the Flock, though he displays no exceptional powers as the others do. In the course of the battles with the Pigs, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock, including Red. It was only for the actions of Terence that the Flock was freed. At an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the cockatoo and Mauro and his marmosets. In addition to Rio, Red has also traveled to China twice and Japan, where he dressed as a ninja. During the Wreck the Halls adventure, Red and Bomb took the lead in chasing the Pigs through the snow on skis. In one conflict, the Bad Piggies stole a girl egg. When the flock retrieved her, Red was seen in the company of a female counterpart watching over the eggs. From the picture taken, it would appear that this is his mate and the Boy and Girl eggs are his offspring. In another adventure, Red and the Flock were whisked into Space via a wormhole, gained special abilities as a result of the wormhole energy, and fought the Space King and the Space Pigs in order to regain their stolen eggs. He gained a mask, similar to Wolverine's, and his feathers have upgraded to a spiky top. Perhaps, his mask gave him the power to activate sling-scope on the slingshot. }}